


Sir

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's Kinky-tober [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Facials, Kinktober, Light Masochism, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Kinktober Day 5! ♡Prompt:  Sadism/Masochism--Before class, Peter knew he needed to tell Tony. A simple text would solve everything.P> Daddy?T> what's up, sweetheart?Peter took a deep breath, but there was no hesitation once his fingers touched the screen.P> I need you, Sir.It wasn't even a minute later when Tony replied.T> Be ready tonight.





	Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ~~Feet |~~ Sadism/Masochism ~~| Feederism | Shotgunning~~
> 
> Late again. Oh, well. I hope I did okay but … I have doubts lol. Forgive me if it doesn’t work too well 
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/178779099736/starker-kinktober-day-5))

Peter was nervous, but eager the entire day. He felt the anticipation start out as a seed, roots breaking through the hard shell, and blossoming in the pit of his stomach.

He felt anxious. Restless. Too full of energy that no amount of swinging through Queens or the city could use up.

Before class, Peter knew he needed to tell Tony. A simple text would solve everything.

P> Daddy?  
T> what's up, sweetheart?

Peter took a deep breath, but there was no hesitation once his fingers touched the screen.

P> I need you, Sir.

It wasn't even a minute later when Tony replied.

T> Be ready tonight.

Peter instantly felt all that nervous energy evaporate and he slumped in his seat. There was a kind of relief in knowing that Tony didn't question or ask if he was sure. He trusted Peter to know what he wanted.

P> Thank you.

There were no messages after that but even then, Peter smiled because he knew Tony was getting things ready for him.

He couldn't wait for the sun to set, for the moment that he was itching for.

It came soon enough.

He rode the elevator all the way up to the penthouse, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. When it opened, Tony was already waiting for him.

Peter felt it in the air. The atmosphere was more subdued or maybe it was all in his head.

He made his way to the living room and there Tony was, relaxed and sprawled over the length of the couch. He didn't even look up, but he somehow knew Peter had arrived.

A Stark pad was in his hands and he seemed to pay it more attention than to the teen that had just arrived. It made something inside Peter twist and whine, but he forced himself to wait quietly.

“Strip, baby boy, you know the rules,” Tony told him, eyes still tracking whatever text was displayed on the tablet.

The authoritative tone of his voice set Peter at ease. It calmed the nervous butterflies in his stomach and his hands reached up, tugging his shirt off without any hesitation. He followed through with his pants. The skinny jeans he wore was a little bit more difficult to get off but off they went. His shoes were next, along with his socks. All placed to the side, folded neatly because this was Tony's space and Peter wouldn't dare leave a mess.

Like before, he waited quietly. Tony had him wait a little bit longer and every second Peter stood there, he felt his cheeks start to warm up in humiliation. His cock was swelling between his legs, anticipating what was to come.

Then Tony glanced up from his work and a warm, welcoming smile curved his lips. He beckoned Peter forward and Peter took one step… two… three… four… before Tony's voice rang out.

“Stop.”

Peter stopped immediately.

“Hmm… Crawl to me, baby boy,” Tony murmured, eyes taking in every inch of Peter's naked body.

Peter didn't speak but he lowered himself to his hands and knees. The soft carpet beneath him made it easy, so he crawled towards the older man. Because Tony didn't tell him to not look him in the eye, Peter kept his eyes fixated on Tony's face. He saw every minute change in the older man's expression. The things he saw made Peter want to do more, to give in even more so that Tony was pleased with him.

When he finally reached the edge of the couch, Tony sat up. There was a slim black box on the coffee table and Peter's eyes were immediately drawn to it. He didn't reach for it, but he eagerly pressed his face against Tony's outstretched hand. He alre

His cheek against Tony's palm left him feeling so content… so happy. He didn't even notice when Tony removed the necklace that was decorating his neck. It was a simple thing but probably worth a lot more than most people's rent. A simple chain of white gold, a gift when they had started dating.

Peter's head was bowed forward but he sighed when he felt the weight of a collar settle along his throat. He felt his entire body sing with joy, and he knew that Tony could see it. His limbs were trembling, after all.

What happened that night was everything Peter desired. Once the collar was in place, they had separate roles. It wasn't just Tony, his loving boyfriend.

Tony was Sir. Sir, who cared and took care of him. Sir who threaded his fingers into Peter's hair, wrenching it back until the boy felt tears prickle in his eyes. And then the hot trails the tears burned into his skin when they slipped down his cheeks.

Sir used him that night, exactly the way Peter wanted him to.

Sir pressed his cloth covered erection against Peter's face, grinding his cock against the boy's open mouth. And when Sir finally allowed Peter to suck him off, it was slow and sweet. At first, anyway.

It quickly turned brutal, Sir's hard, thick cock shoved inside Peter's throat. The pace was far too fast, barely giving Peter time to breathe. But it was good… that was all Peter could think. He could barely think.

It was good.

It was perfect.

Spit and precum were drooling out of his mouth. His lips were numb from friction, but he didn't protest. He let Sir fuck his mouth the way it was meant to and Peter enjoyed it. He loved every moment, more tears welling up in his eyes because of the pain. Sir's tight grip on his hair was both pleasure and pain, the signals getting crossed in such a delicious outcome.

And the best part of it all? It was the words that Sir was murmuring to Peter. Said in that deliciously dark voice, all the dirty little things that had Peter aching and moaning… Crying out as though he could scream his enjoyment for the world to hear.

They were all true. True, true, true. But only with Sir. Because only Sir knew how to take him, how to hurt and abuse him just the way Peter liked.

“Look at you,” Sir murmured, “Such a greedy little cocksucker… All you need is my hard dick in your mouth, don't you, baby boy? That's all you're good for. Keeping my cock warm with that sweet mouth of yours.”

Peter couldn't moan loud enough, couldn't agree any harder.

“You’re just my personal cumdump and that's all you ever want to be, hmm?” Sir's grip on his hair had Peter whining. “Such a fucking slut for my cum… Show me how much you want it… Show me what a fucking slut you are…”

Peter did the best he could. He let himself go limp just the way Sir liked it. Mouth open wide, tongue trying to stimulate the heavy cock fucking in and out of his mouth… He just let the older man take his pleasure, hands limp by his sides.

This was what Peter wanted, to be used like this… Like a slut. Like a whore. Just a pretty little plaything for Sir to enjoy.

“Mmm… you're gonna make me cum…” Sir hissed, eyes dark and wild.

Peter just looked at him, eyes hooded but so very hungry. He couldn't wait to feel Sir's cock throbbing in his mouth… Couldn't wait to feel that burst of hot wetness all along his tongue…

The only time Peter cried out in protest was when Sir pulled his cock out. Peter wasn't expecting it at all, more accustomed to the older man coming down his throat.

But the boy could only watch as Sir jerked his swollen cock over Peter's face, his hand a blur as he reached the peak of his pleasure… His cum came out in thick spurts, all that hot heat spreading along Peter's face in strips of white.

The boy's eyes were wide… shocked… But when Peter realized what was happening, he closed his eyes in bliss. He stuck his tongue out, hoping for just a taste of his lover's cum.

It got all over Peter's face, in his hair, on his cheeks, even some on his eyelids, drops of cum sticking to his eyelashes. When Peter thought Sir was finally finished, he peeked at the man.

His own hard cock throbbed in need when he saw Sir's blissed out expression. Sir's spent cock was cradled in his hand and when Peter leaned forward to take it into his mouth, Sir's hand in his hair tightened.

Peter whimpered, wanting to suck on Sir's soft cock… to bring him back to hardness. And that was when Peter realized his mistake.

He had asked Tony for this… for the humiliation, for the older man to take control. The collar was still around his neck.

“Color, baby?” Tony murmured. He swiped his finger through one of the drying stains and rubbed the wetness across Peter's lips.

“Green… So green,” was Peter's breathless reply. Tony smiled, leaning down to kiss his mouth. A tiny bit of sweetness.

“Turn around, slut. Show me that sweet boypussy of yours,” Sir commanded.

Peter eagerly obeyed, shifting on his knees so that he could turn around. His face still felt hot, even worse now that he had a faceful of the older man's cum drying on his skin.

But Peter didn't wipe it off, didn't want to. He just lowered his upper body so that his naked chest pressed against the soft carpet. He spread his knees apart without being asked, displaying the pretty pink of his needy hole.

He didn't say anything, just moaned when he felt the older man's palms spreading him open. Sir's thumbs stretched his aching, hungry rim apart, showing the older man the most intimate parts of Peter's body.

The boy trembled when he felt a lube slick finger dip in.

“Think your little hole needs some fucking…” Sir mused behind him. “I'll take care of that for you… Gonna fuck your slutty hole until it's gaping, baby… Then when you're begging and crying for me… I'll fill you up so you're nice and full… And I'm gonna do it all over again.”

Peter moaned, rocking back against his lover's touch.

_More_. Was all Peter could think and that was exactly what Sir gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
